


Tendershipping Month 2020

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, So sweet it hurts rots your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Read to understand what's happening please and thank you!
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura/Yami Bakura
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue/Information. Read first!

Righto! This is a prologue/explanation of things that is necessary for the setting/AU this ship takes place. 

Maybe one day when I'm less lazy I'll finally sit down and write it down in fanfiction form but today isn't that day.

In any case the tldr version is the Millennium Ring manifested a spirit from the souls of the villagers slaughtered from Kul Elna. It's their souls,the essence of their hopes, dreams and ambitions with a Zorc magic sprinkled in.

He's both Bakura but not. He is the literal Spirit of the Ring. And the Wish of the Ring as my partner calls him.

However he was fairly dormant thanks to (Yami) Bakura. Once the Ceremonial Duel happened the magic within the objects were pulled out, leaving the Gods to deal with Zorc. As a fellow God, they couldn't punish him. The best next thing they could do was punish the puppet he once held, Spirit of the Ring.

In this punishment his memories were eaten as well as his body only to reform and be eaten again.

To torment him further they allowed Ryou to extract revenge against him. Ryou gladly accepted as he had unresolved feelings against (Yami) Bakura.

During this time he does punish him and sees he's not Bakura but rather his own person. So he fights to find out who he is and what this means in relation to him.

An epic battle commences which leads to Spirit being freed, Thief King Bakura in being allowed a chance in true reincarnation and Ryou and Spirit to be together.

They find they do love each other and have interacted in the few moments (Yami) Bakura wasn't in control. Now they're working together to rebuild their relationship as well as make better memories with each other.

This happens in the span of a year I'd say, maybe a year an a half.

In the following fanfics that will be added to this series it'll be them post-battle and them living a somewhat domestic life with hints and possibly further exploration of that time before Ryou and Spirit got together.

For the sake of having a tag it'll be called tendershipping as he IS the Spirit of the Ring but he will be addressed as Spirit.

Spirit and Bakura are not the same person. But it is tendershipping.

**[And if someone says this can't be true I'll be using this as evidence as there's more Bakuras and ergo Spirit being a probability.](https://denpaking.tumblr.com/post/616307590965706752/millenniumpedant-some-more-shonen-jump-letters) **


	2. Day 1: Sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou's busy away working on a special project but Spirit is unhappy. Ryou needs to learn to not be a workaholic.

How many times had he seen this? He had lost count unfortunately. It was a regular occurrence. Though he did not enjoy it one bit. Ryou was slouched over his work bench, clenching to a half finished figure in one hand. The other held a scalpel that still had wood shavings stuck to it.

Spirit didn't like seeing Ryou like this. Ryou's passion for his work was admirable of course. But he always tended to work late nights until the sun rose. It was unhealthy as far as the ghost knew. Ryou deserved to sleep in, even if the deadline was knocking at his door.

Carefully he moves over to the slumbering boyfriend. He makes sure to not make a sound as he reaches for the scalpel. In his experience if he moved too fast Ryou would notice and go right back to work. So carefully and slowly the knife was pulled out his grasp. The figure was next though this one was held with a firmer grip. It took Spirit about five minutes to pull it out of his hands.

Now for the body.

He waved his hand in front of Ryou's body. But nothing happened.

**_My magic.. it still isn't strong enough._ **

Bit by bit it returned to him. He couldn't conjure up shadow games but he could move a simple plate from the table to the sink. Spirit hoped to move Ryou's body this way to his bed. It looked like he would have to use the old fashion way.

_**Muscles**_.

With how delicate and easy to awaken Ryou, it took time for him to lift him from the chair. Somehow he manages, though he felt strain on his wrists. Ah well. A little pain would be beared for now.

And it wasn't too far he'd have to go. For these situations Ryou had a bed in his workroom. It was a matter of tucking him in. 

A step is taken forward and he freezes immediately. There's a stir from Ryou, a mumble of maple wood pancakes? And he is silent again. Spirit however remains still for another minute or two. Just to make sure he doesn't move suddenly again. When he feels safe to move, he does. Another step. Three and four.

He moves until he's at the bed's side. His wrists hurt from carrying his boyfriend in this awkward bridal position. But the deed is done. He can rest easy as he lays him down on the soft cushions.

Ryou takes no time in snuggling up to the pillow. His work might stop him but even his body knew it needed rest.

All he needed was a blanket. 

Spirit made sure he move him a bit more, just so Ryou didn't roll off the bed. Then he floated out the room, without a sound.

Being a ghost had that advantage. He didn't have to push through creaky doors to get to places. Unfortunately his good luck runs out when he spots the perfect blanket. A fluffy blue and white striped one with little cats on them.

**_Ring ring!_ **

The damn cellphone makes sound. Spirit isn't an angry being, despite being born from the Millennium items. But to say he was annoyed by that cursed ringing would be an understatement.

Who was calling at eight in the morning?! Sure humans were out and about usually around this time but Ryou needed sleep!

The ringing wouldn't stop. He knew that. Not until he picked it up. So begrudgingly he does so. Spirit swipes the phone up and speaks. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hi, is Ryou there?" A woman's voice asked. "I'm contacting him about a project he's working on."

Spirit frowned. "Yes however you won't speak to him. I'm putting my foot down."

"Eh?"

"For days Ryou's been working hard. He's working himself to the bone!"

"Yes I understand sir but--"

"He's put in more effort than he should be. And got what? A little exhibit in that was sprung up on him?"

"I absolutely agree which is why--"

"No! You'll listen to me. Ryou will sleep and he'll send you what he has when it's done. Don't force him or I will step in even further and it won't be kind."

"Sir!" Although she shouted she still had an air of professionalism. "I apologize for yelling but I'm calling to let him know our email was incorrect."

"...What?"

"The date we had sent over was incorrect. The exhibition would be in May 24th. Not April 24th which would've been next week. We've attempted to contact him by email with no response. So we tried calling. We apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused him or yourself sir."

**_Ah_**.

Well this was awkward. "I see.."

There was silence for a moment. Followed by a soft laugh. "Ryou's lucky to have someone who cares about him a lot. Would it be okay to call this number if we have any other issues?"

"... Not before 10am and not after 7pm."

"Understood. Have a wonderful rest of your day." 

_**Click**_.

Spirit still held the phone to his ear. It was... Reassuring. Though knowing Ryou he would still work as if he was in a tight deadline. At the very least he'll be able to sleep in today.

"Breakfast... I should probably make him some breakfast." Food would be best to lure him into a more agreeable mood. So he placed the phone away. 

French toast sounded nice. Maybe he should try making it again.


	3. Day 2: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation to the first day Sleeping In!

The morning routine was normal. Washing his face, brushing teeth ( _ **which was still weird to him as he is a ghost. But seeing Ryou doing it, he wanted to participate as well**_ ). Then Spirit would go to clean the pets bowls. Puprika was snoozing away in Ryou's room. Her little corgi legs were up in the air as she slept peacefully. Spirit laughed. Her legs reminded him of fried chicken legs!

He passed the room and floated over into the kitchen. Cream was on the table, watching him pick up all four bowls up. "So you were expecting me?"

A soft mrr was her reply. Spirit smiled, "Don't worry I'm getting to it." The cream colored cat sat down, now in loaf mode as Ryou would call it. 

This routine was nice. There wasn't any monster forcing him away or eating at his skin. No screams or cries for help. This was just a normal morning. One everyone should have. Soft, warm and filled with bubbly good vibes.

The pet bowls were dried and refilled with fresh water. Those were out down first. The cans of food was next. Cream's tail swooshed in excitement as she watched Spirit spoon the meats into the bowl. "I know, you're starving are you?" He teased. They say pets take after their owners. This was true, at least for their case.

Cream licked her lips and stood up. The food was there, she could smell it! She jumps off the table and goes to the man's legs. Rubbing her body against them as she lets out soft meows. "I'm almost done. Please move, I don't want to kick you."

She rubs against him one more time and then heads over to her eating spot. It was by the cat tree Ryou placed recently. There it was placed, next to her water bowl. Before Spirit could say "Enjoy your meal." She lunges at the bowl and begins eating. 

"I hope it's to your liking."

He hears her purr. That meant she was happy right? And she was eating pretty well! 

Well that's two of the house residents taken care of. Now he would get started on Ryou's. He already decided on French toast. So after washing his hands thoroughly and pulling out the necessary pans, he pulled out what he'd needed for the meal.

It was a bit complicated. Cooking had advanced in the 3,000 years he spent in the Ring. What helped was the internet and how there's so much information out there. And while he was still very shakey with technology, there was programs built in the phone to help him guide him better. Without those Spirit knew it would take much longer.

Thankfully all he had to do was speak to the device and listen to the instructions it gave off. If he felt stuck he would ask the monotoned voice in the phone what things were.

Half an hour later he had it done. Plenty of fluffy breads with sticky maple syrup drizzled over them. The kitchen smelled delicious. So much so it woke a certain slumbering boyfriend.

Ryou appeared in the kitchen, in a somewhat sleepy daze. "Hm...smells like food." He mumbled.

"Good morning Ryou. I made breakfast. Though I guess you already figured that out."

Ryou gives a sleepy nod. His body seemed to be on autopilot, he was already coming forward to swipe a slice. But Spirit cut him off. "Wash your face. Then you may eat."

There's a grumble of disappointment, but Ryou turns his body around and goes off to the bathroom.

Yes. This was a normal routine for them. It was a routine Spirit treasured greatly.


	4. Day 3: Herb Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I'd like but hey I still like it! The theme for today is herb garden. I don't believe Ryou has a green thumb but he is fond of plants. In my humble onion.

It has been a busy few weeks in the Bakura household. Every day both Ryou and Spirit were running around the home, packing things in boxes. Their home while comfortable, had gotten a bit too small for them. With two cats and a dog, new space was needed. So Ryou brought up the idea to move. "Ya know, a change of scenery wouldn't be so bad." Those were his exact words.

And while it was exhausting, they were both looking forward to their new home. It took a month and a half for them to find it. A modest two story home that was a bike ride away from the train station. And with enough space for a garden. Ryou's eyes glittered when he saw it. "We have to get this place. We just have to!"

"How come?" While Spirit understood it was spacious he didn't understand why it was the thing that got him motivated. It wouldn't take long for him to learn why. On one of these busy days of packing, Ryou would explain. With a bag of seeds.

"Seeds?"

"Seeds." Ryou said with a grin.

Spirit looked at him with a puzzled stare. "Are we.. going to eat seeds?"

"Yes! No. I mean, kinda?" Ryou fumbled with the opening. After he got it to open he motioned for the ghost to get closer. "Give me your hand."

As weird as it was Spirit trusted him. His hand was held out, and soon it was filled with seeds. They had a nice smell surprisingly. An earthy smell, like nature was in the palm of his hand.

That's when Ryou closed Spirit's hand shut. And he held it with his own hand. A loving gentle grip as he spoke.

"I want to make a nice garden with your help. I even made sure they were safe for our children."

Spirit looked at the hand, then at Ryou. He seemed serious but also nervous? He could feel his hand trembling. "It'll be our little project. It'll be difficult since it's my first time having a garden in years but I think we can do it."

The ghost grasped his hand. "Then I'll give it a try. It might be fun. As long as you don't munch at the saplings."

Ryou pouts. "Never! I only devour what you make. I'll devour the herbs after it's grown."

"Little monster. You'll throw up if you eat too fast."

"No I won-- hey!" If words wouldn't calm the beast then maybe a playful tug at his cheeks would. "I woooon't! I really want to make a nice garden I swear!"

"I know. I'd be honored to help you. After we're done moving in."

Ryou sighed dramatically. "I'll be dead by then. My arms are tired."

Spirit laughed. "I'm sure you won't. If you do I'll eat crow."

Well at least Spirit had high hopes. Ryou would just have to put a brave face and continue forward. Even if his arms were basically jelly at this point.


	5. Day 4: Animal Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 and going strong! Today's theme is Animal Companion.
> 
> I always believed having pets makes people better. It makes a home even more home-y if that makes sense. And teaches you empathy. But that's just my thoughts.

It's fascinating watching cats. There was so much to learn about them. And each one seemed so different. Spirit didn't appreciate them when he was with the Thief King. Not that he had a chance to be lazy and cat watch. 

That's why he was happy he had this chance with Ryou. With the darkness defeated he could this sort of thing without worry or fear. The most he had to fear was a random attack from the kitten he had picked up. But even then she was just a baby. Her teeth sharp but they were nothing compared to those monsters in the Shadow Realm. 

And besides, she was a gentle little cat. A sickly calico he picked up in a shopping trip. He was so worried she'd die on him. But with the help of Ryou's friend and lots of care and attention, the kitten bounced back as if nothing happened.

In fact, currently Caramel, named after her prominent dark colors, was play fighting with Ryou's cat, Cream. Cream, the gentle orange and white Maine coon mix was very tolerant of Caramel's antics. She would go into loaf mode and let the kitten paw at her tail. Batting at it as if it was a snake that had to be defeated.

Curiously Spirit also noticed that the kitten was mimicking Cream. When Cream groomed herself, Caramel attempted to do the same. But her fur was just so voluminous and fluffy. Her little kitten tongue didn't do much against the voluminous fluff. She'd often flip backwards in trying to make a big lick against her fur. She'd become angry and meow in anger until Cream groomed her instead.

It was a cute sight yet. Oddly familiar. Too familiar. Almost as if he'd seen it or experienced it.

Spirit thought and thought. Nothing really came to mind. Ah well, he supposed it would be time to return to reading. 

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . 

. . . . . . . .

"Ryou I can't read this."

"Do you want me to read to you again?"

"...If you don't mind."

They say pets often take after their owners. Spirit would soon learn, or continue to be blissfully unaware.


	6. Day 5: Outfit of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I don't like about the ship, any ship really, is how every much the people only live and act for each other. Who are you? What makes you tick? That's what I'm trying to describe here.

Ryou was getting irritated. He loves Spirit, he really does. But in their time together, away from the madness, Ryou felt off. He thought it was simply Spirit getting used to being around without fear. After all he went from an unstable environment to a stable one. He needed time to adjust.

Yet it's been months now and it's still the same. 

"What do you think of this outfit?"

"If you like it so do I."

"I think red looks a bit off on me. What do you think?"

"If that's how you feel, so do I."

He was so agreeable. Spirit didn't have his own opinion on things! Not just for clothes but for food, movies and whatever else he felt like talking about! It was.. saddening really.

Did Spirit feel he had to be this way to make Ryou happy? He thought he made him comfortable enough to be his true self. _**What and whoever**_ that might've been. 

And today it just pushed him. While packing for a trip he faced the ghost with some shorts. "I think this would look good on you. Think you'll add it to our bag?"

"If you think so, then I--"

"Stop. Don't."

The ghost looks confused. He doesn't jump back but his eyes do dilate and his body stiffens. Immediately he puts his head down and whispers an apology.

"No, no. Darling no." Great, Ryou snapped too hard.

He throws the clothing away and goes over to soothe him. Little strokes to his hair and nuzzle to his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry. I'm not angry, not at you."

"Are you sure? I can make it up by b--"

"Can you just... Listen to me?" Ryou makes Spirit look at him directly. Spirit feels scared, his hairs stand up and his eyes shift over a few times. But Ryou's grip wasn't forceful or hurtful.

He felt he could believe him, but his mind still worried at what he wanted to say. "Of course."

"I don't like how you agree so easily. I adore you but don't you have your own tastes? Your own fashion sense? I can believe we have similar tastes but you just seem to agree because it makes me happy. This isn't what I wanted."

Spirit remains quiet. 

"When I said I wanted to get to know you I meant it. I want to know what your likes are, your dislikes. Do you like romcoms? Or do you prefer documentaries? What sort of music do you prefer when you work? What do _**you**_ enjoy? I want to know you intimately Spirit..."

So this is what Ryou meant. He did agree he did take Ryou's word as law. But that's because he trusted Ryou's judgement. And they were usually what he liked. But he could see why Ryou was scared.

"I don't want you to be my puppet. I want you to be my partner, my equal. And I want you to be your own person, first and foremost." As he said this his eyes were tearing up. Ryou was so afraid. He didn't want him to be an obedient servant.

"Shhh. Don't cry." Spirit cooed. He nuzzled his dear boyfriend and kissed his cheeks that now tastes salty from the few tears that did fall. "I can do that. I understand what you're saying. I guess... I guess I'm still getting used to being _**h** **uman.**_ "

Ryou nods and nuzzles Spirit again. "I don't want you to be scared of me either. I know we still have to work on that but please don't be. I don't want to hurt you again."

"I know. And I appreciate it Ryou. We'll both do better for ea--" no. That wasn't what Ryou wanted. "I'll do better for myself. And hopefully, also for you too."

That's all Ryou wanted. Ryou hugged Spirit, with this weight off his back he could finally move forward with him. "Thank you."


	7. Day 6: Forest Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next several prompts are similar in nature so I'll lump them with this and the previous chapter. You'll see what I mean when you read it uwu

His stomach was full of butterflies. Spirit had taken the bus before, with Ryou and by himself since he's gotten to the human world. But this was different. Ryou was invited to a trip up in the mountains, by the museum. "It's to make us work as a group or something." Ryou said. "But more importantly it's a free trip! I think we both earned it."

And so they packed and hopped on the bus early in the morning. Too early in the morning. The moment he got on a seat, Ryou leaned over to use the ghost as a pillow. And promptly fell asleep. This was fine for the ghost. He was excited to be there, and with someone he felt comfortable with. Had it been offered to him alone he wouldn't have come.

There were others who he knew. Ishizu was one, and so was Ryou's adoptive father. But both people he felt... Off. Ishizu was still **_sure_** he had some evil in him. This was unfortunate but he understood why she felt this way. He wouldn't force her to accept him but he wouldn't go out of his way to make her trust him either. Their relationship could be at distance and cordial.

Ryou's father.. that man was a whole can of worms that he didn't wish to think about. Besides, this was their trip. Yes Ryou will go away a bit for some activities with the other employees, but they'll be able to have fun on their own.

This made him excited. Plus he never been in a forest. Not that he couldn't remember at least. Most of his memories, aside from the painful Shadow Realm, was mostly a hot overbearing sun with sand stretching as far as the eyes could see.

From photos he was shown, the forest seemed more serene and softer. So much luscious green foliage. And even a river was promised! Spirit could hardly wait to go and see. 

He got the window seat, so he could watch the passing buildings. The city slowly changed and became a beautiful country side. Rice fields, farmers walking with their guard dogs. The morning sun rose higher and higher as they moved along. Sometimes the rays would hit Ryou's face, making it have a nice warm glow. 

Ryou... He was very tired. But he knew they would have fun soon. The ride might take forever, but he was in no rush. He had Ryou's warmth to keep him company.

A light squeeze was given to his hand, which Ryou squeezed back in his sleep. 

Now... What should they do first once they get there? There was so many ideas. If Spirit had a heart, it would be beating rapidly.


	8. Day 7: Gentle Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late but because I was busy with irl things! Good things! In any case, today's theme is streams that are gentle.

They arrived at last. It was noon by the time they arrived. The only reason why Ryou woke up was because of the growl of his stomach. And the light nudging from Spirit. "Let's go. Ishizu said we can get lunch now."

Ryou rubbed his temple, was it always this warm? His gaze shifts over. From the window he saw familiar faces unpacking and chatting away about whatever activity they were most excited for, or which cabin they wanted to take with who.

"Come on." Spirit says, tugging at his arm again. 

"Heh. Sorry I'm still waking up. I might have you carry me outside." He teased as he got up.

"No." Ryou blinked. That was... An oddly stern no the ghost gave. 

"No?"

Spirit nodded. "Ishizu said we could eat our lunches by the stream. As long as we cleaned up after ourselves."

Ah. That's why he didn't want to carry him. The stream was one of many things he was excited about. His memory was still fuzzy but he remembers enjoying the Nile River. And while this was nothing like it, it was the closest thing to it. 

"I hear you loud and clear. I'll take these, you take that bag!" 

Both hauled ass and chucked their items into the cabin they'd be calling home for the next few days. They quickly rushed out and headed for the outdoor cafeteria area they had set out. A lot of Ryou's colleagues were already on the line, chatting with their friends while waiting for food. 

While waiting on the line Spirit was shifting in place. He could just barely see it. But the stream did seem beautiful. Just barely. There was too many people crowded around it. Not just from their group but from other people who came to vacation.

"I wish they'd move..." He muttered.

Ryou laughed. "Why don't you go on ahead, I'll get us lunch."

"No I can wait."

"Your mouth says that yet your eyes says something else." He said with a smile. "Go on, just make sure to get us a nice spot to eat by."

Well if Ryou _**i** **nsisted**_ he couldn't say no now could he? A kiss was given as a thanks, and Spirit bolted as fast as his legs could take him. He dodged the countless people, zipping one way and another. There was one or two people who wanted to stop him for a chat but he was on a mission.

The stream called to him. And he'd get there if he has to mow down the whole crowd! 

Thankfully this wouldn't be the case. He found himself by some rocks. There were some people near by but they were on the other side. And didn't seem to mind his presence, so there was no reason to look for other spots.

The water ran by, in a steady flow. Gentle ripplings sounds filled his ears as he sat down in front of it. Now that he had a chance to take it all in, it really was a serene looking area. The grass was soft, like Earth's own natural pillows. He was half tempted to drink from the stream as well though Ryou warned him otherwise. Something about bacteria possibly existing in it.

But how could it? It was so clear, Spirit could see the sediment that littered the bedrock. And he could also see little tadpoles seemingly dance alongside the edge. That he could agree he didn't want in his stomach. So he'd have to settle with playing with the water with his fingertips. 

His body shuddered when he touched it. It was cold! Very cold! But he taps along the water, making the tadpoles wiggle away from the intruding fingers.

By the time Ryou arrived with their food, he found him giggling and in a game with the baby frogs. 

Yup. This vacation was definitely what they both needed. That smile was worth it in Ryou's eyes.


	9. Day 8: Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishing! How does one make it exciting? Spirit sure doesn't know.

". . . ."

". . . . ."

". . . . . ."

Spirit... Did not like this activity. He did enjoy low effort activities. Or activities that were simple for him to do. But even this was _**too**_ low effort for him. Both Spirit and Ryou were sitting on a boat, with fishing rods in their hands. 

It was to teach patience, or so the camp leader said. And teamwork? But he couldn't understand it. They've been sitting together in silence for a whole hour now. Only the sounds of birds chirping or the sounds of frogs singing their mating call. It really was frustrating. 

Spirit looked over and saw Ryou seemingly sleep while sitting down. Well at least he got something out of this.

Why not just stab at the fish? Thief King Bakura did that. He found stones that were naturally sharp or he'd sharpen them himself. The stone was wrapped around a stick to make a spear. Then he'd stand in the riverbank, still as rock as fish swam by.

Then... _**Woosh**_!

The fish was dead.

There was moments of waiting and staying still but this was too much sitting and waiting. Any more waiting and he'd also fall asleep. It was very warm, honestly with how little the fish bit he might as well. The ghost shifts in place, leaning against Ryou.

To think he'd be here, going at his own pace with Ryou. Each day brought something new, even if it wasn't exciting it was still interesting to be a part of it. It was nice, quickly the days of hurt and pain were forgotten. Those days were replaced with peaceful yet endearing days.

If he were to die now, he wouldn't die with regret. Spirit would die content.

" _ **....!**_ "

A twitch. Then two. Spirit opened his eyes to see the little wheel-like thing zipping away. "Ryou? Ryou! Is this normal?!" 

The sleepy boyfriend yawned, and opened one eye. Once he saw what Spirit was asking about Ryou stood up at once. "Fish!!! You got a fish! Reel it in!!"

"I don't know how!"

"Okay, okay! Grab the rod and I'll go behind you." Quickly he scrambled behind the ghost, positioning his hands where they should be. "Now we'll reel it in slowly so it doesn't swim away."

Both men held the rod tightly. Spirit reeled while Ryou made sure he held a steady hold. A few times the beast tugged them forward, but neither were ready to give up.

A tug of war began. For every few feet they pulled it in, the fish would pull back. Tug, pull,tug, pull. Once it was closer, or what Ryou felt was closer, he yelled. "Okay! Now we'll use all our strength. Reel it with all you got, until it's out the water!"

"Got it! **_Heave-ho_**!"

Ryou and Spirit grunted and tug. Whatever it was, it sure seemed heavy! "We might just be able to cook it for dinner!" Ryou joked in-between their tugs. 

"Maybe even enough for breakfast tomorrow!" Spirit grunted.

Three more tugs and the beast was freed from the water. Both of them watched as the being sky rocketed in front of them. The water that splashed glittered in the sun light, the world seemed to slow for them.

Could it be? Was it?

As quickly as this magical moment came, it ended. The fish landed on the boat. Now they could see what they caught.

". . ."

". . . ."

"It's.. what is it?" Spirit asked.

Ryou crawled over and pulled it up. "It's a craw fish." A rather small one at that. "It looks like it just became an adult. What a strong little guy." He said with a laugh.

"It's barely enough for an appetizer."

"Wanna release it then?"

Spirit nodded. "You may live another day. Be someone else's problem."

Ryou carefully pulled the hook off and threw the crustacean overboard. "Come back when you're nice and plump so we can eat you!"

Spirit still didn't get the appeal of fishing. But at least it was funny story to journal about later.


	10. Day 9 & 10: Tree Climbing and Cloud Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got a bit emotional.i guess because I'm emotional too. Lots of good is happening to me, and hopefully so will Ryou experience it.

With today's activities done, the two of them could get a break. Just as long as they stayed within the group's campsite. It should be easy but Ryou's really terrible with directions.

Like really awful.

Most of his life he had difficulty know North from South. And don't even get him started on _**North East**_ or _**South West**_. Back then his saving grace was the Millennium Ring. It always knew where to take him. Of course that was when he still had it and it was under Zork's control.

Spirit on the other hand... He was clueless as Ryou. His sense of direction was still shaky he was still recovering from the shadows. It was similar to a child's. Spirit holds his hands out to know his left from his right. And that was it.

It was time to admit defeat. Ryou couldn't deny it any longer. "We're lost." He says with a sad sigh. "I think we should've taken that turn on the rock."

"I figured. These trees are so beautiful, but they look so alike up close." Gingerly he touches a near by tree. The bark felt strong, it would take a man a few minutes to pull it off. "We should take a rest. We have been walking quite a bit now." An hour to be exact but who's counting? 

"No. Not until we know where we are." Ryou huffed. "We'll lose day time and I don't want to hunt for food. It'll get on my clothes! And they're brand new!"

**_At least he still has motivation_**. Spirit thought. Though he understood why Ryou was like this. He was hungry, and when he was hungry he'd get fussy. Cranky if he didn't get a meal. "There has to be a way to get back... But how?"

A moment of silence with the soft chirps of birds near by. Ryou frowned as he thought. While Spirit gazed at the gentle swaying of leaves on trees.

"Ah! I got it!"

Spirit looked over. There was a childish grin on Ryou's face. That grin was an omen. "Ryou. Let's thing for a moment longer. I'm sure can come up with something el--"

Ryou shook his head. "Spirit please, trust me. It's a great idea."

It's not that he didn't trust him. Spirit just... Knew him too well. His ideas usually got someone else hurt or Ryou himself. "At least tell me what it is before you do it."

"I'll climb a tree and see where we are! It's fool proof!" 

Oh his concern now became doubt. "I'm not sure... What if you fall? What it you slip? What if--"

"You'll be there to catch me. I know you will." Ryou winks, making Spirit turn red. Oh curse him! He knew how to paralyze him in important matters! When he regained his mind, Ryou was already gripping at the tree bark and placing his foot on a comfortable area. "Wait! Let's think about this!"

" ** _Heave-ho!_** " And up he went! Ryou clings to the tree for dear life, only stopping for a quick breath. Not that he could sit and wait. He had to be quick or else the momentum would end. 

Spirit covered his eyes, but not really. Through the gaps he watched his boyfriend go as far as he possibly could. Only to then close his eyes shut again. 

"I'm up! Look, look!"

A peek is given and he... Doesn't see Ryou?! "Come on! Climb up! The weather is fine!"

Well... He sounded okay. The ghost floated upward, towards Ryou's voice. Branches, leaves, more branches... Just how high did Ryou get?! Up and and up he continues until...

" **Boo!** "

"Ack!"

Spirit fumbled back, hand over his chest. But there he was! Ryou was sitting like there wasn't a care in the world and laughing. "I gotcha! I told you I could get up here. And look!"

He looked where Ryou pointed. The camp was within view! But it did still seem a bit of a long way to get back. "My ideas are never wrong!"

"Hm.. well now that we know let's go. Before you hurt yourself."

"Nu-uh!" Ryou grabbed his hand and pulled him over. "Let's stay here for a while longer. The view is so lovely." 

He had a point. But... The others... "Please? Let's watch clouds instead."

Oh how could he say no to those pleading eyes? Spirit yielded. "Alright. But I'm taking you back down when we're done. For your safety."

"Deal!"

Ryou shimmied over to give the ghost room. Now they could sit side by side. Wait no, something was wrong. Once Spirit was comfortable, Ryou leaned his head on his shoulder. "That's better."

"You're spoiled, you know that?"

"Yeah but who let's me get away with it? Checkmate atheists!"

They sat like this, for minutes on by. Just enough the occasional sounds of the forest and watching the clouds drift by. Sometimes they'd say what they look like.

"A dog on a pillow."

"Nah it's a stack of pancakes. See the butter on top?"

"They all look like food to you."

"Well maybe they shouldn't be food shaped!"

Their convos were like that. Nonsensical but jovial.

It was... nice.

Ryou placed his hand on Spirit's hand. Their fingers interlocking together. "The last time I was like this... was before Amane died."

Spirit stiffens up. He never brings her up. So why now? Did he do something wrong? "I-I'm sorry I remind you of painful memories. We can always leave you know."

Ryou shakes his head. "No, I'm happy. I'm remembering the fun she and I had. And I'm sure..." He buries his face on the ghost's shirt. He didn't have to know that Ryou was tearing up.

"I'm sure she would've liked you."

"Ryou..." Spirit lifts his hand, giving a kiss. "I'm sure I would've liked her too."

"Can we... stay here a bit longer?"

"Of course."

By the time they returned to the camp the sun was setting. And by then Ryou had cried himself to sleep. Spirit didn't mind carrying him back to the campsite. It was a cathartic experience. But a fun one. 


	11. Day 11 & 12: Flower Picking and Bug Catching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! So I'm a day behind :") but I managed to write again do it's all good right? Anyways fireflies or lightening bugs are cool.

The day was ending. Another eventful day of group activities were done. Spirit elected to forgo on some of them. He was preparing for what he wanted to do for a long time. Two glass jars with holes on the lids. A bag to carry them. He was promised this by Ryou before the trip started. He spent all day hyping himself up for what would happen.

Bug catching. Specifically lightening bugs. They were fascinating creatures. How did they light up? Why did they? Could he hold one? All these would be answered as soon as Ryou was done.

The city did have a few around, but Ryou reassured him in the forest there would be an abundance of them. Spirit waited at the center of the camp by the flag. Other campers were walking by, chatting away or on their way for dinner.

There was a gentle smile on his face. But the nerves at him up. He wasn't quite sure why. He and Ryou have done this before many times. They've walked and done things together. Many of his firsts were with Ryou. So why did he feel nervous? The ghost gripped the bag. Oh he was nervous!!! 

"Spirit!"

He looks up. There's Ryou, running towards him with something in his hand. The ghost straights himself up, preparing himself for the knock out of a hug he knew Ryou would give him. His body readies for the weight with his arms stretched out for it. But... Nothing happens. Ryou stops just a half meter from him. "Spirit! Close your eyes please."

"No hug?"

"Hug after. Close eyes first."

Ryou was always full of surprises. Still he fully trusts him. He closes his eyes and waits for whatever to happen to happen. He does hear Ryou take a few steps closer. But... No kiss or other usual Ryou antic. Instead he feels something being placed on his head.

"Open!"

One eye opens. Nothing seems out of place. It was just Ryou smiling in front of him. His other eye opens but he doesn't seem to see anything.

"Look up silly!"

**_Ah_**! A flower crown! He was gifted a lovely crown of buttercup flowers. They were small but so bright and yellow in color. 

"They taught us how to make flower crowns so I thought I'd make you one." Ryou gently kicks the dirt, seeming a bit shy as he asked, "Do you like it?"

Spirit nods. "I love it. It's very cute. But I'd love anything you make."

"You really are easy to please. But I did make it with a lot of effort! So you better not take it off!!"

"Of course." The ghost reaches out and grabs Ryou's hand. "You ready to go now?"

"Mhm!"

Now they can walk off out the campsite. A few days ago they got lost there but now they knew where to go. And the place the picked out seemed prime real estate for lightening bugs to appear. 

They stopped at a rock. Spirit removed his bags and began preparing. In silence they pulled out the jars and gathered some leaves and sticks for the little critters. 

Once they had enough they leaned on the rock and waited for the sun to fully set. It was dark, the evening started with chirps of crickets looking for mates. And for a moment or two, Spirit could've sworn he heard an owl.

"Spirit?"

"Hm?"

Ryou flicked the flashlight on and pointed it at the ground. "How come you're interested in lightening bugs? Why them out of all things?"

He supposed it was a good question. Honestly Spirit didn't put much thought about it. "I think they're neat. I don't have much of a reason after that."

"Mhm.."

Ryou thought deeply. "Ya know, they use their glowy butts to communicate and attract mates. They inhale and the oxygen goes through their bodies to say _**Hey! Fuck me!**_ Or **_I am So and So! Here's the news!_** "

Spirit laughed. "I doubt they say that."

"Okay, _maybeeee_ they say it more delicately. But that's what they do." Ryou hops off the rock and turns around. "I'm Ryou! And I want a date!" He says in a sing song way as he wiggled his butt at the ghost.

At this point Spirit is in tears with laughter. "Stop! You're going to scare them off!"

"Wait, I should be using the flashlight." He holds it to his butt and wiggles around. "Where is a good place to eat! I'm looking for a boyfriend!" He shouts as he flashes and wiggles around.

"Ryou!! Stop my stomach is actually hurting!"

"Date! Date! Where is my date!"

He couldn't stop. Spirit's laughter became silence wheezes at his antics! Ryou's going to kill him with laughter!

"Date! Date! Da-- oh!!! I see one! Get the jar!" 

But there was no stopping, Spirit was on the rock. Clinging and laughing with his eyes shut closed. It was do or die. Ryou snatched the other jar and went off to chase the bug.

By the time Spirit finally came down, with shallow breaths, Spirit looked over to see Ryou running around. "Stay still! Spirit wants to see you you rat with wings!"

Really what did he do to deserve such a silly, yet caring boyfriend?


	12. Day 13 & 14: Picnic and Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Camp arc. Unless I feel like continuing in the other prompts. I'll update if I decide otherwise. Picnics and Sunsets is the theme!

"Homfp!" Ryou chewed on the sandwich with gusto. The camp activities were winding down. A few more days and they'd be back in the city. In the days that they finished early he and Spirit got together to do little things together. Last time it was catching lightening bugs, today was having a picnic together.

It was a bit late for sure, they finished at dinner time. But they made a promise to make it. "We'll have our dinner at our secret spot. It's fine." Ryou assured him. Spirit felt guilty for bothering him, but he was down for it.

That was just like Ryou.

He would disregard things, or bend the rules a bit to make it possible for them to have fun. Sometimes the rules were completely thrown out for his sake. He really should scold Ryou but...

His cheeks were stuffed, and smiling as he ate. How could Spirit discipline him?

"Youfe nof eafing."

Spirit pulled his cheek. "Don't speak with your mouth full."

He takes a big gulp and speaks again. " ** _I said_** you're not eating. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." And he takes a slice of apple to prove it. There was a lot to say. He enjoyed this change of pace. Under the setting sun, with the sounds of the forest. He liked it here, and being able to share this moment with Ryou.

As Ryou reaches for another sandwich, Spirit speaks again. "The sky back then was beautiful."

"Oh? Is that so?"

The old ghost nods. "Thief King loved gazing at the sky after a long day. He had.. picnics I would guess. But he didn't have this many foods. He took what he could and ate. Away from people, just as we are doing."

Ryou takes a bite. "But we're on a date. Not on the run."

"Haha, I suppose so. Though you could've fool me." His eyes gaze over, to a plate of cupcakes. Some were vanilla, some were chocolate. And he was sure there was one or two that were filled with jelly. "I don't remember seeing Ishizu give you those." He said, pointing at them.

Ryou turned red, a clear indicator he was caught. He was a thief, through and through. "I don't know what you're talking about. I **_found_** them."

"You shouldn't eat things you don't know where they came from." Spirit said as he takes one for himself. Hm... It was jelly! Strawberry jelly! 

"H-Hey! You shouldn't either then!"

Spirit shook his head. "I'm a ghost, I'm allowed to play a little dangerous." Ryou doesn't like that. In retaliation he swipes a cupcake.

Thief King never played around. There was no one to play with during meal times. Spirit never knew that this, a silly conversation during a meal could happen. Or even be this enjoyable.

How could he know that the warm sky can exist without threats of people or ghosts? Or how the orange glow made Ryou's cheeks seem bigger and fuller than usual?

Spirit takes the the frosting from the cupcake and wipe it at Ryou's nose. "Thief."

"Bully! You're not innocent either!"


	13. Day 15: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 is a free for all so I went something somewhat fluffy and somewhat nsfw. I hope you enjoy it uwu

Ryou kept his eyes peeled for a certain _**thing**_. Not that Spirit hid it from him. Oh no, the ghost loved it when Ryou nuzzled against it. But he didn't actively expose it. It was something that happened naturally and spontaneously.

And today he spotted it. Eyes sparkled as he locked them into view. There it was. What he missed so much.

 _ **Spirit's belly**_.

Spirit was asleep, with a book in hand. The ghost wore a shirt that belonged to Ryou, a light grey sweatshirt. But a bit of the fabric was pulled up, exposing the soft pale skin.

Ryou smiled. The poor dear was studying until he fell asleep. Ryou came over to the couch. He lifts the shirt up a bit more. Goosebumps appear as cold air hit the skin. "Shhhh." He cooed.

A finger extends. Gently he rubs the skin. Ryou could feel him tense up. Soon the stomach relaxes, after stroking the light outline of abs he had. It made Ryou happy. When he first arrived at the home Spirit was skin and bones.

In a few months his body recovered. The choppiness of his hair grew out, his body became much rounder with the meals Ryou made for him. And his skin started to get a more natural pale color. It was a sign of growth.

That and well. Spirit was there. Sleeping with his body exposed to Ryou. Anyone could come and see him, yet he chose to sleep still. The ghost trusted Ryou to protect him. _**Spirit trusted Ryou to not hurt him**_.

Ryou leans down. There's warmth radiating from his skin. Oh he can't help it anymore. Ryou opens his mouth and... **_Chu_**.

A kiss. And another, and another. The stomach was littered with little kisses from Ryou. He loved Spirit, he loved his growth as a person. Ryou wants to show him how much love he has for him. But it'll never be enough. Never. The best he can do is lavish his body and remind him every moment when he was awake he was loved and cared for.

"Hm.. Ryou..." The ghost says in a sleepy daze. "Hungry already..?"

Ryou looked up. His eyes were still closed, but Spirit knew it was him on his stomach. "I couldn't help it. I found some delicious cream puff here." A kiss is added to emphasize his point.

"You're..a glutton. Come here."

Ryou moved up, to face Spirit. There was something just so cute in seeing him force himself awake. But then again everything he did was cute. The ghost blinks once, twice and smiles. "This is why I want long shirts. You barely see my stomach and you latch like a leech."

"You like it when I leech on you." He shifts a bit, to lay completely on Spirit. "If I remember right you're usually the one who asks me to mark him up. I simply do what you say." 

Spirit's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Not when I'm asleep."

"Too bad. I'm hungry and Spirit is today's hot menu item!" Before he could say no, Ryou devours him. Lips meet, and although the ghost was saying no, he clearly did want Ryou's hunger.

Their tongues dance, lavishing each other's taste. Ryou was sweet as always. And Spirit was too from eating similar foods as him. Soft moans came from them both. 

By the time they pulled away from each other, both were out of breath. With a thin trail of saliva on Spirit's chin. "So... May I eat some more?" Ryou asked in rushed breathes.

"..." 

Spirit smirks. He spoiled Ryou too much. "I'll allow it."

"Yes!" His mouth is taken by Ryou's again. Yeah, he spoiled Ryou too much. But if it meant he'd get more sweet moments like this? He'd gladly spoil him every day.


	14. Day 16: Homemade Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter is connected :) you'll see what I mean

Something he didn't expect to enjoy was baking. Spirit had time to spear, since he as after, a ghost living in the human world. But there was long stretches of time where he had nothing to do. And one can only clean the home so many times until your hands became prune-y and smelly of chlorine. 

TV was sometimes interesting but it didn't pull him in all the time. Gossip about celebrities he didn't know about, soap operas, infomercials. They didn't catch his attention.

That is until he found the cooking channel.

He assumed this is how Ryou learned how to cook. By watching chefs on the screen and mimicking what they do. (Truthfully Ryou learned through trial and error from living alone but Spirit didn't have to know.) Now that he watched a fair bit of it, the ghost felt confident in making something himself!

So one day when Ryou was out working, he bought all the supplies he needed. Today he'd attempt some bread he saw. Garlic bread since that's what Ryou was craving for in their last talk.

Thankfully there was an Italian he saw the other day that gave a recipe for an easy to make bread. And he even recorded the episode on his phone (he still wasn't aware he could just Google it). 

Gathering ingredients was the easy part. Now he had to get to work. His hands were washed thoroughly, as the good baker said one should. On the kitchen counter, all the ingredients were laid out. One by one he began preparing them.

Garlic was picked up first. The outside was removed to reveal the clove. But as he took a knife he wondered what about it was so alluring to both Ryou and the Thief King. It was honestly a bit cute how certain habits transferred over and manifested differently. While the King of Thieves ate it raw, Ryou preferred it as a seasoning for other foods. He squashed the clove and finely chopped it up. 

Parsley was next. _**Chop chop chop!**_

"Mreeow!"

"Hm?"

It was little Caramel, whom he woken up with the sounds of his hard work. The calico kitten yawned and stretched before looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm making some Garlic bread. Would you like some?"

"Meow!"

"It's unsafe for you I'm afraid. But when I'm done I can give you a little piece of bread. As a treat."

The kitten was unsure of what he said. After all, it's a cat. But she walked over to hop on the table anyways. "H-Hey! I said later!" 

She sniffed at the items, garlic made her pull away. But the Italian bread called for her. Her pink little nose was nearing the bread until Spirit swipes her up. "Hm... Maybe I should put you away for a bit. Play with your big sister okay?"

"Mrrreow!"

Cream was in Ryou's room, so for now he'd drop the calico down on the bed beside her. "I'll be back later. Play nice you two." The kitten went to the sleeping giant and began pawing at her. Yeah... She'd be fine.

With that little distraction taken care off, Spirit went back into the kitchen to wash his hands again.

Once he was done preparing the rest of the ingredients he pulled out his phone to watch the chef speak. A small Italian woman who called herself Nona Strega. A short woman who gave off warm motherly vibes from how soft spoken and personal she was to the viewer.

She was his favorite out of all of them. The show was filmed at her modest little home that seemed to be out of a children's picture book. If he and Ryou ever had a home, he'd hope it be as soft and warm as hers.

"Buongiorno children." Is how she'd started each episode. He quickly learned that this was because she saw everyone as a child, and more specifically, her audience who was learning. That's why her lessons always were on the simpler side. "Today we're making some Garlic bread to go with the buena pasta you made this day. Or maybe just to indulge yourself!"

**_Or for a glutton boyfriend_**. He thought to himself.

Carefully he watched what she did and repeated the steps. A few times he did stop to rewind what she said. As mentioned he recorded her with his phone. Some background noise was littered all over. Mostly Puprika's squeak toy that she loved playing with.

But it was fine. He manages... Somehow.

He finishes the baking by the end of the day. It would've been done sooner but he decided to bake it close to when Ryou would be coming home. That way Ryou could taste his culinary masterpiece.

He let it cool on the table, right in the middle so Puprika wouldn't jump to steal it. With his work done he could rest. What would Ryou think of it? Would he like it? Excitement was building up inside. He would nap for a bit though, as he woke up early to get everything set up.

A little rest was okay. He'll be awaken when Ryou shows up.


	15. Day 17: Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like doing chapters that connect. It's fun!

Ryou returned early. Surprisingly early! At least for his line of work it was pretty early. Five in the afternoon was only dreamt of, and now he was living the dream. He was exhausted from dealing with tourists, museum goers and hoards of small children that all apparently had a trip today.

It was enough to make him cry from frustration. But he happy. He walked up the stairs to his apartment building, but just barely. He was dragging himself by his feet. First thing he'd do was bathe. Wait no, eat. No, he will greet Spirit then bathe! Or greet Spirit then eat?

Ugh! He had too many possibilities. What should h-- "Oh?" Something tickles his nose. The smell of garlic... Garlic in bread?

**_Garlic bread_**?

Just his luck. His neighbor was having it while he was craving for it. Ryou did try to buy some on the way over, but the stores were either out or wouldn't have any until the next day. And that smell wouldn't leave. It followed him, even on the floor he lived in. 

God his mouth was watering! He wants to eat but first.. keys. Ryou pulls out his keys sadly. Hopefully he and Spirit can enjoy something else...

But as he pulled the door open, the smell became tense. Like it became twice as thick in the air! It was his home?! His home smelled of garlic bread?!

Ryou walked in and quickly kicked off his shoes. Spirit didn't greet him which was weird as well? He always greeted him when the door opened. Still he pushes forward and walks into the living room. The smell was more intense. 

It was his home! Ryou checked on Spirit first.

The ghost laid on the couch, snoozing away. Ryou smiled. If he was a betting man he would bet Spirit was behind the smell. 

"You're too nice." He said as he leaned down to kiss his cheek. Ryou was hungry but Spirit looked so peaceful. A little nap wouldn't hurt. So he tripped himself of his work clothes until all he had left was his undershirt and boxers.

The couch wasa bit spacious so Ryou was able to squeeze himself into Spirit's arms. Nap first, then greet Spirit with a kiss. Dinner and a bath could be done afterwards.


	16. Day 18 & 19: Tea Party and Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more on the sadder tone and with a hint of what happened to them before. Maybe relationships aren't a fix.Maybe both partners need to work and grow together.

A trip! A trip to the flower fields. It seems like the trip to the forest brought something in Ryou. He became a bit of a nature bug since they returned. And today was the day they would head out.

Spirit didn't mind of course, Ryou seemed excited. And happy as well when he was planning their date. Though he will admit it seemed rather... Something. Spirit couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed different about this outing.

A picnic, with plenty of sandwiches and some homebrewed tea. If the sunshine wasn't making him feel good, then the tea certain did. As Spirit poured the tea from the thermos, he could smell the spiciness from the pink pepper and ginger that was in it. It was an exotic tea, rare to find on its own in the country.

"I had it sent over, for our date." Ryou said with a soft smile. It made Spirit blush, it seemed like a lot for a little date. 

"You didn't have to." He hands him his cup, and goes to fill his own. 

"Nothing is too good for you. Besides..." Ah. Spirit could recognize it in his voice. Ryou had something planned! 

"I wanted to celebrate with you."

"Celebrate?" It wasn't his birthday? It wasn't a holiday either, as far as Spirit knew. After he pours his cup, he pulls out his phone to look for an answer. If there was time he could buy a present or get something prepared for today.

But he was stopped by a gentle hand on his phone. Spirit looks up to see it belonged to Ryou. He's still smiling, almost bashfully so. "You can't look it up. It's a celebration for only us two."

"Oh..." Still he's not sure what it is. This makes him anxious,he should paid more attention. "I'll be back, let me go get a prese--"

"Spirit." Ryou's voice is firm, yet soft. And so is the hand that still held his phone. It slowly moves over, to grab the ghost's hand. "Stay. I want to tell you something."

Spirit remains in his seat, still nervous but he trusts in Ryou. If gifts were that important he'd say something... Right?

"Spirit..." Ryou takes his hand, kissing it gently and nuzzling his hand. It makes him warm. Ryou treated his body like precious gold. "It's been a year. A full, long year since we got together again. And escaped Zorc and that mess that the Shadow Realm put us through."

Had it been that short? It felt so much longer since they were both freed. Their days became so routine he almost forgot that his life was filled with torment for a good while. 

"I'm glad we made it this long. And I'm thankful for you forgiving me. I really am happy."

Ryou's crying now, Spirit could feel the tears on his hand. He pulls Ryou by that hand and gently kisses the tears away. "I'm thankful you gave me a chance." Ryou had every right to torment and destroy his soul along with the Gods. It was his punishment after all.

But Ryou's heart was still pure. Even if Ryou didn't feel it. Even if he cried to the ghost about the things he regretted doing to his body. Even when he thought his punishments were perversed and grotesque. Ryou fought for justice. And that fight allowed the ghost to be here, in the human world. Enjoying himself a warm spicy tea drink with his boyfriend on a warm summer day.

"You gave me a home. You gave me a reason to live, other than just fulfilling wishes." The ghost said as he kissed his face. Ryou sniffled and hiccuped a bit as he tried to keep himself from crying. "You're still suffering but it's alright. We both owned up to our mistakes." 

He gently pressed his forehead against Ryou's.

Their mind link worked best like this. It was still hard to communicate, even in short distances. But for some reason when they pressed their foreheads together their thoughts came loud and clear.

And he had a thought he had to share.

**_We'll keep working on them. We'll do it together_**.

Ryou moved his head slightly, to give him a kiss. **_Thank you_**.

Their relationship could only go up from here. If they kept working together like this, they would make it.


	17. Day 20 & 21: Ocean View and Shell Collecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both these have similar themes so I put them together :)

"Ryou! Look! Little holes with water!" 

"Don't run too fast! Those rocks are slippery!"

A trip to the beach. That's what Ryou decided for his summer vacation. But for the ghost he chose a place with tide pools. They were excellent spots to see many sea creatures, and wouldn't you know it? Spirit was over the moon in seeing them.

Their trip started with combing the beach for pretty shells, until the ghost saw the tide pools. Like a child he took off, without caring about the strange looks he got from others. The only person's eyes he cared about was Ryou's.

He stopped by the rocks, and waved over to his boyfriend. "Hurry, hurry!"

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Although he was pushy, Ryou did like seeing Spirit like this. It was a jovial, he wanted to learn everything he could. He was a reader, once he actually understood Japanese.

He was still going for simple grade school books, but he always gravitated towards educational nonfiction books. Or books that were about cooking or baking. He wasn't above from taking a kids storybook though. In any case he took interest in nature in particular.

The trip was for him to see the tide pools himself and see the sea creatures that lived in there.

Once Ryou got to his side, Spirit was sitting on the rocks, gazing at what appeared to be a sea hare. "What a strange animal." He tries to reach for it but the moment his fingers touch the water, the sea hare buried itself in the sea bed.

"Aw, that's too bad. Sea hares are kinda shy." 

Spirit wouldn't let that get him down. Not when there was more life in this pool. "Ryou, tell me what is this?"

On the side where green algae was growing, a small black spiky ball was sitting in place. Even as Spirit splashed in the water, it wouldn't move more than a centimeter or two. "That's a sea urchin! They're not very tasty in my opinion. Like a gross mucus going down your throat."

The ghost tilts his head. "But... It's spiky? How would that work?"

"You crack it open and slurp up the goods! Well if it had any goods. Bleh!"

Spirit snorts. He should've known. Ryou never was fond of sea food. "These things," he gestured to the tide pools around them, "also have creatures in them?"

"Mhm! We should still until late afternoon when the tide returns and covers them up."

Well that settles it. Spirit stands up, and holds onto Ryou's hand. "Then let's go. I want to see more."

"What a spoiled man!" Ryou says with a laugh. "But what will you do with the sea shells? Should we leave them back in the hotel?"

"Nu-uh. I can carry them in my bucket." Ah yes. The trusty bright yellow bucket he scribbled his and Ryou's name on it. To keep from having people take it from him. "I still have to find more for my gift."

"Oh?" Now his interest is peaked. "What's the gift for?"

"Mrs. Patty." Spirit says. "Her birthday is coming up and I'd like to make her a photo frame with shells."

Mrs. Patty... The kindly old woman who offered him work in her bakery. "It sounds like we have a busy day don't we?" Ryou grins and rubs his hands together. "Well, there's no time like the present! Let's get to it!"


	18. Day 22: Favorite Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What fruit does Ryou like? In my humble onion (opinion) it's lychees.

"Homfp!" Ryou munched on the lychee fruit with gusto. It just wasn't summer until he ate a few, maybe a bunch of the fruit. They were like grapes, if grapes were spiky and had a hard seed in the middle. 

... Okay maybe they weren't like grapes but they were a fruit. He thinks.

"Spirit." He says as he takes a bite. "Ish lychee a fruit or a vegetable? Can you look that up?"

Spirit, who was quietly studying on the couch looked up. His eyes landed on Ryou. "Litchy?"

"No, no. Lychee. Is lychee a fruit or a veggie?"

A strange question but alright. He does have his phone out, so he might as well look it up. Within seconds he has his answer. "Yes. It's a fruit. A tropical fruit due to its taste and aroma according to this article."

"I thought so! I was right!" Ryou takes a victory bite. "It's very sweet. And juicy." The fruit's juice was running down his chin. It was time to clean himself up. He stands up and goes to wash up.

But now Spirit is interested. "I don't... Think I've tasted it."

"Hm? What was that?" Ryou shouts from the kitchen.

"I said I don't think I've had it! Is it that good?" He shouts back.

When Ryou returned he brought back a plate with a small knife. A new bunch lychees were on it. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Plus you've been studying hard. You deserve a little break."

Spirit nodded. His eyes were feeling a bit sore. A break wouldn't hurt... Maybe. "Let me put my books away. I don't want them to be sticky."

"Good idea! I'll start peeling." 

Ryou plopped himself down while Spirit packed up. A soft little tune is hummed as he peels the fruit. For Spirit however, Ryou went a bit further. He cut the fruit until he got it off the seed. It was messier this way, but it was his first time tasting it. He wanted his first time to be an enjoyable experience. Even if it took a bit longer.

Spirit returned, and sat beside Ryou. Three lychees were peeled but there were more to go. "May I?"

"Nope! I gotta feed you. So face me and open wide."

Ryou seemed too eager to feed him. But he opens his mouth anyways. His boyfriend plops the slice onto his tongue. Immediately the ghost tastes the sweetness of it. He closes his mouth and chews slowly. 

"It's a bit chewy." He admits.

"That's the best part! Chewy and sweet!"

Spirit swallows and... Well. It was alright. A bit too sweet for his taste. "And you like it?"

"Yup! It's my favorite fruit. I guess you don't like it huh? I can tell with that look on your face."

"Well..." He felt neutral on it. "Maybe another taste is needed." The ghost takes a slice and puts it on his lips. "Mind helping me try it again?"

Ryou blinks. Then a soft stifled a laugh. "You silly ghost! Fine, but if you try anything funny I'll bite your tongue."

Was it an excuse for a kiss? Definitely. But it was their way of playing.


	19. Day 23: Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days makes me sleepy. I don't want to get up from bed.

It felt so cold. You'd think it's winter from the sheer cold. But really it was that in-between Spring feel. One day it would be nice and warm were only a sweater is needed. But other days, like today, was frigid. And with rain. Just a lovely combo for someone to stay in. That someone was a pair of young men currently huddled up under two blankets.

Spirit was spooning Ryou. Normally he's an active person. But this weather brought out the laziness in him. Besides, Ryou's body felt warm. Cozy. He nuzzles against his hair. This was much better, why go outside when he could hold his boyfriend?

"Spirit..." 

"Hm?"

Ryou turned his body around, now he was facing the ghost. Before he could even say something, Spirit was nuzzling against his cheeks. "No... I have to get up."

"No you don't." Spirit purrs. "It's your day off." A kiss here, a kiss there. On his nose and his cheeks. 

"But we have to get breakfast. I'm hungry."

"In a moment. It's too cold to get up." 

Spirit didn't usually act like this. This was a rare, especially cuddly mood. Maybe it was the rain that made him act like this. Whatever it was Ryou was both thankful and not.

He's not upset though. He just sighs and let's him kiss him his face. If they don't get up soon their breakfast will turn into a brunch.

The ghost on the other hand was more than happy. Ryou's warmth felt so lovely. Better than the warmth the sun could ever provide. And with Ryou's soft, well kept hair and skin? His boyfriend was a little slice of heaven.

"You'll have to cook breakfast then. Since I can't move for **_certain_** reasons.

"That's fine." Spirit says. He nuzzles against his cheek. "As long as I can feel your warmth I'll do anything you say."

Rainy days weren't his favorite. But if it meant having a cuddly boyfriend... Then maybe Ryou could learn to appreciate them. Just a tiny bit.


	20. Day 24: Self Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bad hurts. I need someone to pop it one day. Good thing Ryou has Spirit for that.

"Tsk." Ryou cringed. The pain in his neck was getting worse. The tool is placed down so he could rub his neck.

"Stop."

He looks over and sees Spirit frowning at him. Ryou would laugh if it didn't hurt. He knew what would happen. The ghost will scold him for not taking a break. "It's just a small pinch."

"It's more than that and you know it." He floats over, and grabs his boyfriend's hands. "Break. Now."

"Oh alright. Since I'm being haunted by a nanny ghost." He giggles when he feels Spirit give him a gentle headbutt. "Ah! I'm being attacked!"

"I'll give you something to scream about."

"H-Hey!" He's lifted into his arms and taken out the room. What was Spirit thinking?! He wasn't this forceful. Could he have pushed him to the brink?! 

His answer came soon. Spirit plopped him on their bed. "Remove your shirt and lay on your stomach." He ordered.

Well.. he didn't seem upset. Ryou removed his shirt, and laid down. What was the ghost thinking? His eyes peeked up to watch. It seemed he was grabbing a small tub of cream? Or that's what Ryou thought it was. He couldn't see the small letters on it.

Spirit turned around and once their eyes met he hid the tub away. "No peeking."

"Boooo. Meanie."

Spirit laughs. "I'll show you how mean I can get." And he vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Ryou panics for a moment. Where did he go?! Ryou tries to get up but soon he's pushed down by something heavy on his back.

"Stay down." Spirit cooed.

"Don't scare me like that! Hmpf!" And once again he lays down. What was this sudden cockiness? Did someone replace him?!

"Focus on the feeling. Don't think of anything."

"...alright. I trust you."

The smell hit him first. It was strong, almost minty? Then the coldness hit. Ryou gasped and jolted. It was cream! Or some sort of lotion. The ghost shushed him, and gently began to rub his muscles.

From his shoulder blades and going up to his neck. Firm, but gentle. His fingers rubbed against the stiff muscles down. Small circles that turned larger with each movement. It felt... Good.

Ryou relaxed under him, letting out little moans as his pains were slowly rubbed away. Maybe he did take too long to take a break. He just wanted to give Spirit a good home. His projects were done to get money and to further help his ghost adjust.

But perhaps.. he should take time to bre-- "AH!"

_**SNAP!** _

The ghost pressed down on his shoulder. Something snapped but after that initial pop... Ryou felt relief. The pain was gone! "S-Spirit! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Of course." He says with a small air of pride. "I looked online how to give the best massage. But you have to do your part as well. No more working until you're in pain."

A hard bargain. But Ryou thinks he can comply. "If I get a kiss maybe I'll agree."

"Turn around then. We'll seal the contract with a kiss."

Yes! Ryou got what he wanted! Without hesitation he turned his body around. Now Spirit was straddling his stomach. "I promise to take breaks. If I don't you may punish me."

The ghost leaned down, but stopped just before closing his lips over Ryou's. "If you don't no kisses until I say so." And the deal was made.

It was a little cruel but he knew the ghost loved him. It showed when they kissed. Their tongues lapping at each other and tasting each other's natural sweetness. Ryou will simply have to put a timer for his breaks. So he can continue to get this love he desperately wanted.


	21. Day 25 & 26: Knitting and Reading Nook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think Spirit is that one guy girl dream of. A soft domestic house husband. Minus the cishet normative stuff that makes it bad.

Spirit is multi-talented. For a ghost who had to adapt 3,000 years worth of culture in a matter of months, he actually got by pretty well. Reading and writing was tough, learning current social cues were as well. But he persevered.

Now he could read picture books as well as knit at the same time. Well. It was mostly audiobooks. But he could listen *and* knit at the same time! As long as he put the audio speed in half or at 0.75 speed. He liked being busy.

Sitting still didn't feel right after a while. This new found freedom left him longing to fill his time when Ryou was gone or busy with work. So he tried a few things. Cooking was first on his list.

He did try to cook, and he did manage a few simple dishes. But he learned quickly that more elaborate dishes required help from Ryou. As a ghost time didn't work the same. It was much longer in a sense, so any dish that required long amounts of cooking time he'd lose track of time. Cooking timers helped somewhat. But cooking wasn't his thing. 

Video games were another thing he tried. Mostly mobile games, as consoles were a bit complicated for his hand and eye coordination. But as busy as his hands were when he played them, he would get sucked in. And no studying would get done.

So knitting while listening to audiobooks was his best bet. It was an idea his boss gave him. The kindly woman saw him being restless during his breaks. "I have a few supplies left over. I usually knit for the grandkids but I can teach you."

"O-Oh no. No." The ghost said. "You've done so much already, I'm taking too much from you already."

"Oh hush! Having a hobby is a good thing. I'll get my needles and we can do some lessons during your breaks."

His gaze was to the floor. "Thank you." She offered him a job, despite his lack of skills. And now she was offering to teach him. It made him ashamed for asking. But she was always kind. Although she incorrectly assumed he was a foreigner, she still treated him with respect. And offered work despite his lack of legal papers.

So this was to repay her kindness. It wasn't easy. At times his curls got jumbled into a mess, sometimes he poked himself with the needles. But the kind Mrs. Patty patched him up and repeated the steps for him to understand.

She was the first human, aside from Ryou (and Thief King in a way) to offer him this kindness. Paying her didn't work. She flat out refused. Any money he'd earn would be pushed back into his hands. "You worked for it! Have it!"

So he'd kill two birds with one stone. He'll keep his hands busy as he studies and make a gift for his boss! Thought that would make three birds and one stone. In any case Spirit took a while to find the right yarn. Something plush and soft. That's the feeling he got being around her. So he wanted to replicate that feeling. 

A soft pink color was chosen, to go with her rosy cheeks. **_Click, click, click_**. The two needles went. **_Click click click_**. He'll continue to learn with his audiobooks, and knit away. 


	22. Day 27 & 28: Cozy Kitchen and Hearty Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou is a foodie in my mind. He loves a good meal and sharing it with Spirit ain't so bad!

With fall coming in one's diet changes. At least in Ryou's case it does. He gets cravings for heartier meals. And today he had the perfect recipe. Lamb shanks braised in garlic and sweet peppers. Spirit, never denying a chance to help Ryou, offered to help.

And something Ryou learned was that when Spirit was happy, extremely happy, he started to float. It was scary for both of them. They were cooking when it first happened. He looked over to ask for the knife when Spirit started going up and up.

It wasn't until Ryou yelled at him to come down did he notice that it happened. 

It was..cute. They experimented a few times to see what caused it. And it seemed his happiness is what was the common denominator. And for whatever reason, he seemed happiest when they cooked.

"Just make sure you don't float away with sharp objects. We don't need the neighbors coming down on us." Ryou said with a laugh. 

It was fine though, now that they knew they used it to their advantage. Spirit would float up to get the hard to reach plates and spices. While Ryou used this to watch him.

His boyfriend looked so lovely with a smile. How he gracefully floated from one area to another, throwing the items into the bowls. Or how he'd float upside down for kisses. It made cooking fun. 

Did it take longer? Yeah definitely. But the finish product was always delicious and well worth the wait. With the lamb shanks done, Ryou was ready to dig in.

Small pieces were cut for the pets, free of anything that would harm them. Just as a little treat. Once all three pets were devouring the meat, Ryou joined the ghost.

Spirit was always kind enough to set the table. And filling their plates with the food they cooked. Their table was small but they always chose to have their chairs right next to each other.

Sometimes Ryou filled their cups, sometimes Spirit did. But always they congratulated themselves for another good meal. Spirit took the first bite as well. Ryou was used to his way of cooking. Having Spirit try first he could take notes. But the reviews was always the same.

A slow chew, Spirit's lovely violet eyes widening with delight. The ghost would look up with a golden glow. "It's good! Delicious!" 

Ryou smiled and took a bite as well. Sometimes they'd feed each other, other times they'd simply chat of what they deal with in the day. Or thought they had about the world around them.

No matter what they did however, it was a delightful time together.


	23. Day 29: Writing a letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my mind the reason why Ryou has two fathers who look so different is because DSOD Dad died due to the injures he got when he attempted to take the Millennium Ring. Dad from the anime is a family friend who adopted Ryou but who also has his own issues so he never got close to Ryou.

"I wish to write a letter."

It was an odd request. Ryou put his scalpel down, and looked over his shoulder. Spirit looked a bit worried, nervous even. And he didn't look at Ryou in the eye.

"Well of course you can write a letter." He says. "If you're looking for pen and paper I left some in my desk."

"No, I..." He looks up, and tries to appear firm. He had to be for what he was asking. "I wish to write to Amane."

That's when Ryou freezes in place. Spirit knew he was asking a lot. It was something personal for Ryou. "I wanted..." He says slowly. His words had to be chosen carefully. He wasn't bringing this up to hurt Ryou. Spirit had a mission in mind.

"I want to.. be closer to your family." His father was long dead, thanks to that one trip to Egypt. And his current adopted father... Well he was alive but didn't do much to be a fatherly figure to Ryou.

Their relationship was cordial, and work based. But there was no love between the two of them. 

Amane, though dead, was the family Ryou did try to reach out to. 

Spirit watches Ryou's face. There's nothing there, aside from shock. "Forget it. I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

He doesn't even look at Ryou again. He did enough damage. Spirit left without another word.

"..."

\--

Spirit is watching a video on taking notes. What would be the best way to write them and which details are important. It was important as he'd take classes with other humans and he wanted to be prepared as possible. He was already in bed, writing his notes when Ryou came in.

"Spirit."

The ghost looks up. Ryou has a few pens with him and very cute looking papers. "It's been years you know. Since I've written something to her. I think the last time was when Bakura forced me into the first RPG against Yugi and his friends."

The other soul in the Ring.. Spirit didn't like him. He pushed and bullied Ryou into awful situations. He's what gave Ryou those scars on his hand and stomach.

"I feel like I've forgotten how to." 

His thoughts break, Ryou was more important at this moment. 

"But.. I think we can try writing one. Together?"

Spirit smiled. "I would be honored."

Ryou returned the smile and came closer to the bed. There was a lot to catch Amane about. The ups he has, the down. Spirit living with him too. But with the two of them, maybe they could write a coherent letter.


	24. Day 30: Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes are gateways to the soul.

Summer is ending. They wouldn't spend time like this again until next year. Or if they tried to it would be under a bunch of blankets and jackets. Ryou was fussy about that however. He appreciated fall but not winter.

Tonight was clear, barely any clouds out in the sky. And although they were in the city, there was a fair amount of stars outside. Just enough to gaze at them from they were at, in the balcony. He already set up their chairs to sit on, with a little table to hold their drinks and snacks.

Caramel was on Spirit's lap,purring loudly as he stroked her chin. All that was missing was Ryou.

"You're taking forever Ryou. Any longer and Cream will claim my lap as well." Spirit yells with a smirk.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ryou comes through, with a bowl of popcorn and a jar of lemonade. Carefully he places the bowl down on the small table. There's plastic cups already on there, so he fills the cups. Now that they were done he could sit down, and sip on his drink.

"So." Ryou says after his sip. "Any constellations?"

"I'm afraid not." Spirit says. "Either it's too early or the light pollution is keeping it hidden." Since their trip to the woods he longed to see the stars like that. With nothing hiding it, just pure blanket of the Milky Way over his head.

"That's a shame." Ryou takes a handful of popcorn. "Do you think stars are freckles for the universe?"

"The universe has a lot of freckles if that's the case."

Ryou looked over and saw Spirit staring. He seemed lost in the depths of the night sky. He looked cute. If only there were stars so they would reflect in his violet eyes. The same round eyes that looked at him intimately when he was in bed.

The ones that gazed at him with so much love and tender care. The eyes he made closed when he made him cry in desire. The violet eyes that widen in surprise at little every day things. That glowed in a slight gold when he learned something new.

Spirit might star gaze but Ryou had something better. Eye gazing into those lovely gems.


End file.
